Control
by A is for Anime
Summary: A girl, a boy, a murderer, a disease. Both left orphans, one more alone than the other. When Sasuke and Miwa, a bubbly, happy, pretty red head, are both put on Team 7, along with Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, knucklehead and fangirl, they find refuge in each other. They are complete opposites, yet completely the same. Will Miwa free Sasuke from his Uchiha curse? DISCONTINUED
1. Character description

Name- Miwa Kokawa

Age- 12

Birthday- April 25th

Weight- 125 lbs

Height- 5'4"

Hair color and texture- Rusty red, straight

Hair style- Worn in a high ponytail with side bangs covering left eye

Hair length- When down, reaches knees. When in ponytail, reaches waist

Eye color- Hazel

Skin color- Tanned

Ninja outfit- Sleeveless black muscle shirt, fingerless black gloves, neon blue knee length "second skin" pants, ankle high zori.

Personality- Bubbly, sweet, funny, outgoing, can be flirty, and talkative. Rude, sarcastic, and bitchy when she's tired. Cold, calm, sadistically amused, and emotionless when angry.

Likes- Singing, music, art, running, and training.

Dislikes- FANGIRLS, people who pick on Mako, and two faced people.

Nicknames:-Mi, Mimi, Mi-chan

Best friend- Uzumaki Naruto.

Village- Konohagakure

Family- Mako Kokawa (brother), Aya Kokawa (mother, deceased), Makoto Kokawa (Father, deceased).

Clan- Kokawa Clan

Special Abilities- Unnaturally fast.

Kekkei Genkai- The female Kokawa's kekkei genkai, named Mizukorichi, which gives the woman or girl power over water, ice, and blood, the only thing needed being graceful movements and a strong mind.

The Mizukori can be separated into three different parts: Water (Mizu), Ice (Kori), and Blood (Chi). Each part can be used seperately, paired with one of the other parts, or it can be used with all three parts at once.

When one is using the water portion, the girl's hair will turn royal blue, arrange itself into a simple braid going down the back, to the waist, and her eyes turn a beautiful sea-foam green. She can control all the water around her, whether it be in a person, in the ground, or in the sky. She gains light blue cat ears, and a blue tail (only when you have mastered the element), and marking her as a water princess. The girl uses a weapon crafted out of water, a pair of dark blue fans that spray poisonous water, form water shields that are impenetrable, and shoot water senbon that never miss.

When using the ice portion, the girl's hair will turn snow white, shorten to her chin, and her eyes turn icy gray. She can freeze anything, including time. She gains a pair of fluffy white cat ears, and a white tail, along with animalistic canine teeth, marking her as an ice princess (only the most skilled ice users gain the crown). She uses a weapon made of pure ice, a clear bow, laced with light blue designs, unbreakable, with gray ice arrows that are almost inescapeable.

When using the blood portion, the girl's hair will turn crimson, will lengthen to her ankles, and her eyes turn pure black. She can control any- and every- thing with blood. She gains sharp, animalistic canine teeth, black cat ears, and a black tail marking her as a princess of blood (only when you master the part). She gains a beautiful katana, the blade steely gray, the hilt blood red. The blood part, or Blood Control as some call it, is the hardest and most advanced of the three parts, the easiest being water (Water Control), the medium leveled being ice (Ice Control).

When you combine the parts, you get a very unique look. Here are the possible combinations, and the looks that go with them.

If you are strongest in Water Control:

Water+Ice= Blue hair, thick white streaks, one green eye, one gray eye. Weapon would fluctuate between the bow and the fans, though mostly the fans. Blue ears, white tail.

Water+Blood= Blue hair, crimson bangs and underside, one green eye, one black eye. Weapon would fluctuate between the sword and the fans, though mostly the fans. Blue ears, black tail

If you are strongest in Ice Control:

Ice+Water= White hair, royal blue underside, one gray eye, one green eye. Weapon would mostly be the bow, with the occasional appearance of the fans. White ears, blue tail.

Ice+Blood= White hair, random crimson highlights everywhere. One gray eye, one black eye. Weapon would mostly be the bow, with the occasional slash of the sword. White ears, black tail

If you are strongest in Blood Control:

Blood+Water= Crimson hair, single thick blue streak down the right side, one black eye, one green eye. Weapon would mostly be the sword. Black ears, blue tail

Blood+Ice= Crimson, salty white bangs, one black eye, one gray eye. Weapon would mostly be the sword. Black ears, white tail.

If you combined them all together-

Water dominant= Royal blue hair, white streaks, red bangs, braided, with bangs out, one green eye, one gray eye, with black sclera (the whites of the eye). Blue ears, black tail, white tip.

Ice dominant= White hair, blue underside, random crimson highlights,will be chin length, same eyes. White ears, blue tail, black tip.

Blood dominant= Crimson hair, white underside, blue streaks, boycut short, same eyes. Black ears, white tail, white tip.

With the weapon, in all three forms when you combine the Controls, the weapon is a scythe, single bladed, with an icy white blade, blue hilt, and red intricate designs.

With each girl, a different Control is dominant, and they get an animal to accompany them. If you are Ice dominant, you get a snowy, fluffy white cat, that is your constant companion from babyhood to the day you die. If you are Water dominant, you get an aqua cat to care for and love until you die. If you are Blood dominant, you get a beautiful black kitten to guide from a kitten to a beautiful feline and companion.

The Mizukorichi is controlled by emotions, like a Jinchuriki. When the girl becomes severely angered or devastated, the full power of the Mizukorichi may be unlocked, even if the girl has not mastered all three Controls. This is temporary, and very dangerous, for it can cause the girl to go insane. (**A/N: Basically, like in Soul Eater, Crona's situation.**)

Other: Has always been behind Mako, but is good during tests and has great Taijutsu skills. Weakness is Genjutsu, has a minor case of anorexia, and is very stubborn sometimes. Ninjutsu is average, but she usually doesn't need it thanks to the Mizukorichi.

Preferred Weapon when not using Kekkei Genkai: An actual bow and arrow, this time a black longbow with a white string. It comes with different types of arrows, like exploding arrows, arrows that burst into fire on impact, arrows that freeze on impact, arrows that can poison you, and also some normal arrows. Exploding arrows are brown, fire arrows are orange, freezing arrows are white, poison arrows are green, and regular arrows are black.

* * *

Name- Mako Kokawa

Age- 12

Birthday- April 25th

Weight- 130 lbs

Height- 5'5.5"

Hair color and texture- rusty red, straight

Hair style- worn in a high ponytail, with bangs covering left eye

Hair length- Same as Miwa's.

Eye color- Hazel

Skin color- Tanned

Ninja outfit- Neon blue muscle shirt, long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath, black, baggy Sasuke style shorts, ankle high zori.

Personality- Happy, energetic, positive, and overprotective. Smart, calm, and cool when in battle.

Likes- Art, training, sharp objects, food, and music

Dislikes- Fangirls, Sasuke, people who look down on Miwa, and broccoli

Nicknames- Ko, Koko, Ko-kun

Best friend- Inuzuka Kiba

Village- Konohagakure

Family- Miwa Kokawa (sister), Aya Kokawa (Mother, deceased), Makoto Kokawa (Father, deceased)

Clan- Kokawa Clan

Special Abilities- Unnaturally strong.

Kekkei Genkai- The male Kokawa's kekkei genkai, the Kazekasaizuma, which gives the man or boy the ability to control wind, fire, and lightning with strong movements and the mind.

The Kazekasaizuma is much like the Mizukorichi, and is separated into three Controls: Wind Control (Kaze), Fire Control (Kasai), and Lightning Control (Zuma). Just like the Mizukorichi, the kekkei genkai can be used individually, paired with a different Control, or used all at once.

When one uses the Wind Control, his hair turns sky blue, his eyes a brilliant white. He controls the wind and air, and can easily suffocate you. The weilder has the ability to levitate, and can walk on the wind or air, manipulating it perfectly. When he masters the Control, he gains something like Sage Mode, except with blue eyelids, and his eyes stay white. When using Wind control, the boy or man uses a type of senbon, invisible and deadly, with the ability to kill from two hundred feet away.

When one uses the Fire Control, his hair turns burnt orange, his eyes fiery yellow. He controls fire, and heat, and can easily burn you to a crisp, just by raising the temperature of where he is fighting. He is immune to fire based attacks, and doesn't burn. When he masters the Control, he gains a tattoo of a red, black, and orange dragon snaking around his body, the tail at his bellybutton, the head curling around his neck. When using Fire Control, the boy or man uses an animal summon, the Fire Dragon, as his weapon.

When one uses the Lightning Control, his hair turns bright purple white, his eyes stormy gray. He controls the weather, mainly storms, and can teleport anywhere with lightning. When he masters the Control, he gets purple-white whiskers (like Naruto's) that glow. When using Lightning Control, the boy or man gains a beautiful katana with a purple white blade and a stormy gray hilt. Lightning is the hardest to control, the easiest being Fire, the medium leveled being Wind.

As with the Mizukorichi, when you combine the Kazekasaizuma, you get a unique look:

If you are strongest in Wind Control:

Wind+Fire= Blue hair, orange tips, one white eye, one yellow eye. Mainly uses whip with the occasional Fire Dragon.

Wind+Lightning= Blue hair, purple white streaks, one white eye, one gray eye. Mainly uses whip with rare sightings of the Lightning Sword.

If you are strongest in Fire Control:

Fire+Wind-= Orange hair, blue tips, one yellow eye, one white eye. Mainly uses Fire Dragon.

Fire+Lightning= Orange hair, purple white bangs, one yellow eye, one gray eye. Mainly uses Fire Dragon.

If you are strongest in Lightning Control:

Lightning+Wind=Purple-white hair, blue underside, one gray eye, one white. Mainly uses Lightning Sword.

Lightning+Fire= Purple-white hair, orange bangs, one gray eye, one yellow eye. Mainly uses Lightning Sword.

When You combine them all together, you get this:

Wind Dominant- Blue hair, orange tips, purple white streaks, one white eye, one yellow eye, with gray sclera.

Fire Dominant- Orange hair, blue tips, purple-white bangs, one yellow eye, one white eye, gray sclera.

Lightning Dominant- Purple-white hair, blue underside, orange tips, one gray eye, one white eye, fiery yellow sclera.

The weapon when you combine the three Controls is a beautiful scythe, with an invisible blade, a paint splatter style hilt of gray and purple-white, with a red and orange dragon curling around it. When you combine the three, you get the blue Sage Mode, the tattoo, and the whiskers.

If your dominant Control is wind, you get a beautiful snowy owl to raise. If it is fire, you get the dragon summon, and a baby dragon. If it is lightning, you get a wolf with gray fur, and a purple-white lighting bolt on its back.

Basically, the Kazekasaizuma is just like the Mizukorichi, just with different elements, looks, and animals. The Kazekasaizuma is also controlled by emotions, and takes lots of concentration to control.

Other: Slow in speed, but makes up for it in his strength and genjutsu skills. Weakness is definitely Taijutsu, and has a minor case of bipolar and can be really stupid. Ninjutsu is a bit below average, but usually doesn't use it because of the Kazekasaizuma.

Preferred weapon when not using Kekkei Genkai: Normal senbon/ninja wire.


	2. Chapter 1- Team Kakashi!

**A/N: I decided to go ahead and take down my other stories, and put this one up. I won't stray from it, I swear, and I hope that you'll like it! Please enjoy _Control_, my first OFFICIAL fanfiction that I plan to go through with! I will try to update once a week, and if you like it, I will do a sequel! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden in anyway, form, or fashion. I only own the Kokawa clan, my OCs, and the plot (but you can use my OCs if you ask nicely J)**

Chapter 1- Team 7

"Yo, Mi, are you ready or what?" Mako called out, securing his ponytail. I grinned as I adjusted my skirt, then grabbed my forehead protector as I darted through the hallways to the living room, where my twin brother was waiting for me. Mako grinned back at me as, in unison, we tied our forehead protectors under our bangs, just like we had seen the guys at the academy do. It was the day that we would finally be put into our teams, and I couldn't WAIT to seee whose team I was on. Hopefully my best friend, Naruto's!

"Race ya to the academy!" Mako yelled. I smirked and readied myself, letting him take off. I gave him a twenty second headstart, then full out sprinted, passing by my poor twin and smacking him with my ponytail. I laughed as I came up to the academy, and slowed to a stop to wait for Mako to get here. A few minutes later, he came huffing and puffing up to me, his face as red as his hair, and breathing heavily.

"Not… f-fair… dude…" he wheezed out, still trying to catch his breath. I just grinned and flashed him a peace sign as I jogged into the academy, with Mako coming after me. We walked in the classroom and I looked around for Naruto, only to see him get pushed into Sasuke, causing them to lock lips. I grinned and bursted out laughing, but cut off when I saw the fangirls running at my best friend. I used my clan's speed (no I wasn't using it before, I'm also naturally fast) and zipped over to him, catching him by the collar and darting back over to Mako, who had seated himself by his best friend, Kiba.

"Hey there, Mimi-chan!" Naruto yelled, glomping me. I grinned and hugged him back, before grabbing his hand and zipping to sit beside Sasuke, with Naruto on my other side. I poked the Uchiha in the cheek, but he just glared at me and then went back to looking out the window. I felt someone tug my hair, and automatically, I pulled out a kunai, holding it up to none other than Haruno Sakura's neck.

"Kokawa. I think you are in my seat, skank, and who said you could touch S-Sasuke-k-kun…" she trailed off as she noticed the point of a deadly weapon fixated on her jugular and gulped, making the point dig deeper into her throat and draw a small amount of blood. Still, she didn't let go of my hair, so I kept the point there.

"Mimi, quit it! She's bleeding!" Naruto yelled, drawing everyone's attention. I didn't move, my eyes growing colder as the idiotic pink haired rat continued to pull my hair.

"Miwa, put the knife down. Haruno, let go of her hair, before she kills you." Mako said, sounding serious for once in his life. Sakura pulled tighter and I pushed harder, drawing more and more blood, until…

"Kokawa Miwa and Haruno Sakura! What on Earth are you doing?!" Iruka screamed, dropping his folders as he saw the two of us. Sakura immediately let go, and I pulled my kunai back, wiping the blood off on my skirt as Iruka frantically bandaged Sakura's neck.

"Miwa, what the hell was that?! You could've killed her!" Iruka shrieked at me. I smirked and spoke my first words that day.

"She got into a fight with a stronger kunoichi, so I decided to knock her down a little. No harm done, just a little cut. Besides, she touched my hair. You know how much my hair means to me, Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked shocked, then nodded as he went back to the front to call out teams.

"The teams will be three man squads, with the exception of teams 7 and 8." Iruka said, obviously excited.

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sauke, and Kokawa Miwa. Team 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Kokawa Mako. Team 9, Hayashima Daisuke, Sayuri Mico, and Hanazawa Yuuki. Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Please, enjoy lunch with your team, and then report back here to meet your sensei. Dismissed!" and with that, Iruka was gone in a puff of smoke. I sighed and stood, stretching and popping my back.

"Hey, Miwa, wanna come and eat with me and my team?" Kiba called out, waggling his eyebrows at me. I giggled but shook my head no, turning to see Naruto beside me.

"No thanks, Kiba-kun, I'm gonna go eat with Naruto! Have fun, though! Hello Hinata-san!" I said, hugging the small short haired girl. She smiled and blushed, touching her fingers when she caught sight of Naruto beside me grinning at her.

"H-hello, M-Miwa-c-chan. H-how a-are y-you?" she asked quietly, her stutter worse than ever as her eyes focused on her nervously touching index fingers. I smiled softly and poked the girl on her nose, which made her giggle a little.

"See ya later Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Koko!" I yelled, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him out the door. He caught sight of the pink rat and hurried over to her, asking if she wanted to come to ramen with us. She gave him a dirty look and me a dark glare, before turning to ask Sasuke for ramen. The Uchiha (of course) rejected her, and she looked dejected as she walked off. I chuckled, watching as Naruto went after Sasuke. They argued for a bit, until Naruto pushed Sasuke into a room. I raised my eyebrows and walked slowly to the room, whistling and twirling a kunai around my finger. I walked around the building and climbed through the wndow, lowering myself down, only to realize I was face to face with a tied-and-gagged Sasuke. I snickered at him, receiving a glare before I undid the gag.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, it seems like you're in a bind. Want help?" I asked. He glared at me again and tried to undo the binds, to no avail.

"No. I don't need help from a girl, Kokawa. Leave me alone." He stated monotonously. I sighed and leaned closer to him, making him back up slightly.

"I can think of plenty ways a guy needs a girl's help." I whispered, smiriking at the shock in his eyes and the faint blush on his cheeks. I'm always around Mako and Kiba, did you expect my mind to be innocent and virginal?

"No." he growled out, glaring at me. I sighed and leaned back, watching through my lowered eyelashes as he struggled and struggled, but he couldn't get out. He sighed, then leaned back, only to start falling. Had I not seen and caught him, he would've brained himself on the edge of a desk.

"How about now? I just saved you from a possible concussion, and even more brain damage. Will you accept my help now?" I asked, laying him gently on the floor. He shook his head, but I sighed and tied the gag around his eyes, watching as he bucked in protest.

"Dammit, Kokawa, get this thing off of me." Sasuke hissed at me. I smirked and went behind him, puttng my hand on his lower back. Sasuke froze, his breathing labored as he held in his anger. I went around, my hand trailing from his back to his chest, and then I briefly removed my hand, only to replace it on his knee. i let my fingers trace down his bare legs as I slowly came to a stop on the binding on his ankles. I cut them off with my kunai, then stood him up. Sasuke shivered as I breathedon his neck, going behind him to untie his hands. I let my fingers brush over his wrists and plams as I gently unwound the too tight rope around his wrists, taking note of the rope burns. He flexed his fingers as I took off the blindfold. Sasuke turned to face me, and at that moment, I couldn't believe it. Sasuke looked vulnerable. His eyes were wide, the pupils dilated, and his breathing was heavy. I was confused, to say the least.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I stared at him. I saw his hand twitch, then a kunai was flying at me. My eyes widened and I quickly raised my arm, not having time to go for my kunai pouch. The flying knife imbedded itself into my arm, hilt deep, going through my arm and scraping my bone. I lowered my arm to stare at Sasuke, who looked horrified.

"If you didn't want me to call you that, you could've just told me. There are plenty of things I could call you. No need to throw sharp objects. Here." I pulled the kunai out of my arm, wincing slightly as it scraped bone, then threw the blood soaked kunai to Sasuke, who stumbled back when it got near him. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the room, bandaging my arm as I walked to the sweets shop. I picked out a blueberry lollipop and a bag of cotton candy before paying and heading back to the academy, candy in mouth and hand. When I got there, I sat in between Mako and Naruto, offering them some of the cotton candy.

"Miwa? What happened to your arm?" Mako asked, seein my bandages. I looked down and saw a bit of blood seeping through them. I smiled brightly at my twin, trying to distract him with small talk about his favorite thing- art.

"Hey, Mako, how's the drawing going?" I asked, swiftly hiding my injured arm behind me. he immediately lit up and went into detail, telling me about the color and designs he plans to use for his latest painting. He wouldn't show anybody, not even me, so I have to wait. I may have been able to fool my brother, but I couldn't trick his teammates.

"Miwa, you have been stabbed." Someone stated, sounding amused. I turned to see my rival, Sayuri Mico, smirking at me. Her dark purple hair was in two ponytails, as usual, her headband worn like a hairband, her bangs coming to the eyelashes of her pink eyes. Her skinny arms placed on her nonexistent waist, her body covered only by a small hot pink skirt and an even smaller hot pink "tank top". I add quotations because it's more like a scrap of cloth connected by two threads. Mico has an obsession with Mako that could rival Sakura's obsession with Sasuke. She hates me, for no apparent reason, and I don't think the best way to get a guy is to hate his twin sister.

"Mind your own business, Mico. Is it your arm? No. So don't worry about it." I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her. She simply smirked at me, showing me the middle finger. I growled, moving my injured arm from behind me, letting my friends see the blood soaked bandages.

"Aw, did the little Kokawa hurt herself?" Mico asked, mocking me. I stood from my chair, glaring at the white haired rat in front of me.

"Wanna go, Sayuri?" I growled, snarling as I cracked my knuckles.

"Bring it, bitch." The girl said, still smirking at me as she mirrored my movements. I shifted into a battle stance, not needing weapons. This would be an easy match. Mico charged at me, fully intending to beat me. I grinned at the mediocre kunoichi in front of me. I grabbed the stupid girl by her wrists and swung her into the wall, making a Mico sized hole in it. I chuckled darkly, making my way over to Mico, who was laying on the ground outside. Mico pushed herself up, coughing, and I let her get up. I watched as the scantily clad, poor excuse of a kunoichi come up to me, her face dirty and furious. She raised her hand, and I decided to let the poor girl land one hit before I beat her to a pulp. I expected her to sock me in the nose or stomach, but she did something worse.

_SMACK!_

My head snapped to the side, making my neck ache as my cheek began to sting from the slap. I heard several gasps and some _oh no she didn't!_'s, but I focused on Mako, who looked horrified. I let my hair drop down to cover my face.

"Everyone, back away." I heard Mako order, all business-like. I heard the shuffling of feet and grinned. I knew it wasn't a normal grin. It was my crazy grin, one I haven't worn in a while. The grin that signals I'm about to lose it.

"Hehehe… you wanna play like that, skank? Alright then. Come at me. I dare you. I fucking _DARE_ you." I said in a low, menacing voice. The idiot was, well, idiotic enough to comply, coming at me full speed. I just stood there, but when Mico got close enough, I strectched out my arm and caught her by the throat, the force used to stop her sprint making her feet swing under her as I lifted her off the ground. She choked and clawed at my small hands that were wrapped so tightly around her throat, but I decided not to kill her and frowned, throwing the rat into a tree and watching as she slid down the trunk. I scoffed and turned, only to get hit in the back of the calf with a kunai. I stumbled, nearly falling over, but warm arms caught me. I looked up at Mako, who was holding me and inspecting my wound. If there is one thing he hates the most, it's me getting hurt. He cursed softly, then sat me down, pulling out three kunai and three shuriken. He hissed at Daisuke, who had thrown the kunai in an attempt to sever the nerves in the back of my knee, but had missed horriby because he was so worried about his long time crush, Mico. Mako threw a senbon needle, aiming for the boy's chest, but Daisuke bent down to check Mico, and the needle went through his neck. His eyes widened in surprise before he toppled over, apparently dead.

"Mako, your aim is getting better." I remarked casually, pulling the knife out of my leg to go check on Daisuke. He had never done anything to me of his own accord, just doing either what Mico said, or trying to protect Mico. I limped over to the boy's still form and carefully pulled the needle out of Daisuke's neck, but he stayed stiff.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HIM!" Someone screamed. I flinched at the shrill sound and turned to see Sakura staring at us, horrified.

"He isn't dead. It's very difficult to kill someone with a senbon through the neck. He is simply unconcious. Be happy that the boy moved, or else he would be dead." Someone said behind me. I turned to see a beautiful woman with long black wavy hair flowing down her back. Her red eyes assessed Daisuke while her her bandaged arms rested, crossed, over her chest. She was very beautiful, that was for sure.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai, sensei of Team 8. Please, if you are on Team 8, please step forward." The woman stated. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Mako stepped up. Kurenai looked over the four, and her eyes stopped on Mako. Her bright red eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit, but Kurenai quickly regained her composure, and smiled warmly at my brother.

"Well, I knew there were two survivors of the deadly Kokawa disease, but I didn't expect one of them to be on my team. Mako, huh? Your mom used to blab all about you two. Your dad used senbon, too." Kurenai said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. I smiled sweetly at h er, and she returned it, before heading out with Mako and the rest of Team 8. I sighed and stood, swinging myself through the hole in the wall and pulling out more bandages. I was rewrapping my wounds when Naruto and Sakura came through the dorr, Sakura staring at me, scared, Naruto looking bored. Sasuke came through the way I did, sitting at the front of the room and staring at the wall with his famous Uchiha glare. I sighed and put my head down, preparing to take a nap before our sensei came.

* * *

*3 HOURS LATER*

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." I heard a masculine voice say. I turned my head, but all I saw was my team and a puff of smoke. I pushed myself up off of where I was previously flattened, taking a nap, and stretched, groaning slightly and catching the attention of Sasuke, who was following Sakura out of the door. He grunted and jerked his head upward, motioning to the roof. I nodded and climbed out the hole, finding the smallest possible footholds as I climbed up the side of the academy and over the railing, landing next to a man with most of his face covered and gravity defying silver hair. I smiled brightly at his confused smiled a fake smile at me, well, what I could see of him told me it was fake. I shifted my weight to my left foot and pursed my lips, putting my finger to my mouth and tilting my head to the side as I thought. I heard the door open behind me, but didn't pay it any attention as I advanced on my sensei. He watched me warily as I jumped up and onto his back. He didn't move as I started giggling.

"Hi, Uncle Kakashi!" I said between my giggles. The jounin stiffened for a moment, then threw me uncerimoniously off of him. I landed on my ass, jolting the spot at the end of my spine. I hissed, narrowing my eyes at the man who was practically my uncle when I was little. He and my dad were best friends when we moved to Konoha.

"A-Anyway… tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, goals, stuff like that. I'll go first, my name is Hatake Kakashi , my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies are the same, and I don't feel like telling you my dreams or goals. Blondie first." Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen, Sakura-chan, and Ichiraku Ramen! I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the water to boil, the teme, and people who are mean! My hobbies are playing pranks with my best friend Miwa, tasting every kind of ramen there is, and training to become stronger! My dream is to become Hokage so that people will recognize me!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning widely. Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… well, the person I like is… *looks at Sasuke, fangirl scream*. My hobbies are… *another glance, another squeal*. My dream is… *one last glance, the scariest, highest, fangirliest scream you can ever dream to hear*. Oh yeah, my dislikes are Naruto and Miwa!" Sakura glared at the two of us, making Naruto deflate, but I just smiled at the girl.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I there aren't a lot of things I like, and there are lots of things I dislike. I have no hobbies besides training, and my dream is not a dream. It is a goal, and ambition. I plan to kill a certain man, and revive my clan." Sasuke stated dryly, his eyes fixed on the sky. Kakashi pointed to me last, and I smirked.

"My name is Kokawa Miwa! I like singing, music, art, running, and training! I dislike FANGIRLS *pointed look at Sakura*, people who pick on Mako, and two faced people. My hobbies are practicing my aim with my bow, playing pranks with Naruto, and running. My dream—no, my goal, is to become the greatest kunoichi the Five Shinobi Nations have ever seen, and to be a role model for all the up and coming kunoichi. Remember me now, Uncle Kakashi?" I asked, pointing a finger at my late father's best friend. Kakashi's eyes were wide, showing recognition and surprise.

"M-Miwa? You've gotten so big! What the hell?!" he exclaimed, poking me, making sure I was real, before realizing his team was still there.

"Ahem. Meet me tomorrow at training field 3, at 5. Don't eat, or you'll puke. Bye!" and he disappeared, leaving the rest of us to ourselves and to ponder whether or not his threat was empty


	3. Chapter 2- Survival of the Bells!

**A/N: What do you think so far? I've got the chapters and stuff all planned out, so all I have to do is type! I'll make sure to stick to my one chapter a week, but if I can upload sooner, I will! Please rate and review, and enjoy the second chapter of ****_Control_****.**

**I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, that belongs the Kishimoto-sama. I do, however, own the Kokawa clan, Mako, Miwa, all my other OCs, and the plot.**

Chapter 2- Survival of the Bells!

"Miwa, WAKE UP!" someone yelled in my ear. I growled and reached for the kunai I keep under my pillow, throwing it at the voice. I heard a squeal, then a growl, then a sloshing sound. An ice cold bucket of water was poured over me, making me jump ten feet in the air and cling to the roof of my room. I looked down, only to see Mako laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"I hope you go die in a hole." I hissed, retracting my "kitty claws" and falling, turning myself to land in a crouch. I snatched some clothes and made my way into the bathroom, turning on the water to warm myself. I let the water pour over me, turning my dark red hair black and making it hang limp over me. I sighed and pushed my hair back, looking down at my scarred body. I sighed and tilted my head back, looking at the lavender paint of the bathroom ceiling. _A kunoichi's body should not be beautiful, unscarred, or perfect. A kunoichi should not worry about her looks, her hair, her outfit, _I thought to myself as I finished rinsing the soap off my body and turned the water off. I flung my wet, darkened hair over my shoulder to dry it, but decided to leave it be and let it dry naturally. I dried the rest of my body and pulled on my official kunoichi outfit I had bought yesterday: a black muscle shirt, fingerless black gloves, neon blue knee length "second skin" pants, ankle high zori, with my headband tied like Naruto's, and my bow slung over my shoulder, my quiver on the opposite shoulder. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and decided to leave my hair down until it dried and walked out of the bathroom, not hearing anything. Mako must have gone for a run. I walked down to the kitchen and picked up a few apples, putting them inside an extra pocket on my quiver, keeping one to eat as I checked the clock. 5:30 a.m., I was thirty minutes late. I shrugged and kept eating my apple, walking out of my house, my wet hair hanging limp around my waist as I walked. I got to the training ground about 15 minutes later, seeing the rest of my team there already, Naruto asleep, Sakura trying her best to flirt, and Sasuke looking bored.

"Hey guys!" I called, walking up to them. Sasuke and Sakura looked up, both looking confused, while Naruto just opened one eye.

"Miwa? What'd you do to your hair?" Sakura asked, clearly confused. I picked up a still wet strand of my near black hair, examining it for problems.

"Um… I washed it?" I said, cocking my head to the side, confused.

"It's black!" Sakura exclaimed. I sighed and wrung my hair out, getting the water out and making it lighten to it's usual rusty color.

"There. Better?" I asked, flipping my long, flowing hair behind me, still not bothering to put it up. Sakura and Sasuke were staring at me, while Naruto was asleep again, having practically seen me naked once.

"Wow… your hair is so long and pretty, Miwa-chan… how'd you get it this long?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide. I sucked in a deep breath, and let it out, running my hand down my face.

"Well… Sakura-san, I promised someone I would never cut my hair again when I was little. I… I promised my mother the night before she died that I would keep my hair long and beautiful like hers, so she could always… always brush it. She brushed it right before... well, it was the last time. About 3 hours later, Mako and I came back, only to see a man with a large sword chop my parents' heads off. I shielded Mako, so he wouldn't have to see that, but I will never forget it. I yelled at the man to go away, because Mako had started crying hysterically, but… he just… came at me. He threw Mako against the wall, making him unconcious, and tortured me for the answers to my clan's kekkei genkai, but I was too young to know about it. The man almost killed me… yeah, so basically, I keep it like this for my mother. I feel like it's the only tying me to her anymore." I stated simply, my head lowered. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and turned to see my blonde best friend hugging me. I smiled softly and hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder. He had lost his parents, but Naruto had never known them. I was 6 or 7 when my parents were murdered. I had lived and loved them for years. It hit me harder, because I had seen the deed be done. I still had occasional nightmares about the bloody stumps that had been my parents' necks.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'm gonna take a nap now." I said, gently disentangling myself from Naruto's arms. I laid back, letting my long, loose hair flow around me as I closed my eyes. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw.

* * *

_It was around 8 o'clock at night. A pair of young twins were heading home from their friend Naruto's apartment, later than usual. They arrived at their home, giggling as they went to find their parents. The young girl, with her hair down and flowing around her back, stopped laughing suddenly, pulling the young boy behind her. There was blood all over the walls. Blood on the floor, even some splattered on the ceiling. The two children silently followed the blood trail to their parents' room. The girl took a deep breath,then slammed open the door, only to see her parents get beheaded. She shielded her brother's eyes as the sword came down, and there were two thumps, along with blood splattering everywhere. The girl swallowed her ramen she had eaten with Naruto and blinked back her tears, staying strong for her brother._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" the girl screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the older ninja. The ninja chuckled darkly, moving too fast for the two Kokawa survivors to register where he was. The man grabbed little Mako by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconcious. Little Miwa was scared stiff, but remembered her training and quickly pulled out a kunai to defend herself and her brother, but the man quickly disarmed the girl. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall by his huge sword, using a crescent cut out of it to hold the girl up by her neck._

_"What do you know about the Mizukorichi? Or the Kazekasaizuma? Come on, brat, you have to know something!" the man whisper-yelled. He pressed the sword farther into the wall, causing a thin line of blood to form across the girl's throat. Suddenly, a pop was heard, and the room filled with ANBU._

_"Momochi Zabuza, you are under arrest for deserting your village, and the murder of two of the last four Kokawas." One ANBU said, stepping forward. the man, Zabuza, growled, pulled out a kunai, and stabbed me through the stomach, then through my leg, letting the kunai stay imbedded in my leg as he disappeared in mist. I looked down, only to see blood covering everything, my body, the floor, the walls, except now, it was a mix of mine, and my parents'._

"MOMMY!"I screamed, jolting awake. I was breathing heavily, tears in my eyes, and my hair a mess. I felt a stinging sensation in my leg and my stomach. I looked down, only to see my fingernails leaving a thick, bloody trail across my skin, shredding my clothes. I removed my fingers from my skin, letting the blood pour out as I ran my now red hands through my hair, getting blood in it and pulling out strays. I attempted to calm my breath, and after 5 minutes, I succeeded. I took a deep breath, and looked up, only to see everyone, including Kakashi-sensei, staring at me.

"Yo, Uncle Kakashi. How long was I out?" I asked, stretching like nothing had happened. I winced when my new cuts stretched, making them bleed more. I looked down at the deep scratches, but snapped my head up when something white hit my head. I automatically caught it as it was going down. It was a roll of bandages. I smiled at my uncle, who smiled back, before he continued explaining the rest of the exercise to me and my team as I wrapped myself up.

"If you don't get a bell by the time the timer goes off, you get tied to the post with no lunch. You may use any means necessary to get the bells. You won't get them unless you are prepared to kill me." Kakashi said, his smile still in place.

"But sensei! You could get hurt!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding worried.

"Yeah, you can't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing. I sighed and inspected my nails, attempting to get some of the blood out of them. I heard a yell, then silence. I looked up, only to see Naruto being held by Kakashi, Naruto's kunai pointed to the back of his own head. I growled, my overprotective-best-friend side coming out as I reached for my bow. I grabbed it, along with a white arrow, taking aim at my sensei.

"Seems like you are ready to come at me with the intention to kill. Alright… begin." I let my arrow fly into the sudden smoke, hoping to land a hit. When the smoke cleared, I was the only one there, along with a patch of ice.

"Tch. Dammit." I whispered. It was futile to try and hide now, everyone could see me. I sighed and picked out a regular arrow, fitting it to the bow as I walked steathily into the shadows. I heard a rustle behind me and whirled, only to see Naruto hanging upside down, looking pissed off. I smiled and grabbed a kunai, carving 'YOUR WELCOME, NARU-KUN' into it before fitting it to the bow and letting it fly. The arrow flew, straight and true, breaking through the rope and pinning Naruto to the tree, keeping him from falling. I left him there, setting out to find Kakashi-sensei on my own.

"Hello. Looking for me?" a voice said from behind me. I whirled, fitting another arrow and aiming it straight between my sensei's eyes. He smiled and disappeared.

"Come on, Uncle Kakashi, how many times do you think I'll fall for that?" I called, jumping up and away from Kakashi, who was under me. I shot an arrow, but it missed. I blew my hair away from my face, looking around for the silver haired man. I fired arrows as I saw his shadow move, but that was all I could see. I fired arrow after arrow, but only when I heard a poof did I know I had wasted all my arrows. I stilled, quieting my breath to hear the movements of Kakashi-sensei. I heard a ding not far off, and ruffled my eyebrows in confusion, the sound breaking my concentration.

"Time's up." a voice whispered from behind me. Something wrapped around me from behind me,tightening, until I couldn't move. Kakashi popped up in front of me, smiling. I snarled at him as he pulled on something. I felt myself leaning forward, until I toppled over, landing on my face. I winced as my nose began to bleed a little, but Kakashi just laughed as he dragged me over the forest floor. I managed to manuever myself onto my back, wincing every time Kakashi carelessly dragged me over a root.

* * *

"Yo. Looks like none of you got a bell. That's okay, you don't need one. You don't have to worry about it." Kakashi said, smiling like he wasn't dragging poor little me behind him.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? Why are you dragging Miwa behind you?" Sakura asked, peeking her head around to look at me. I let my hair cover my face in shame, refusing to look at anyone. Suddenly, someone pulled my head back harshly by my hair. I growled in the direction of the Kakashi clone, about to attack, but stopped short when I saw the real Kakashi. He had a foot of Sasuke's back, and a kunai to his throat.

"Sakura. Kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi yelled, tightening his grip on Sasuke. The clone also tightened its grip on my hair as I tried to get free. Sakura looked torn between saving her crush, and facing my wrath.

"This is a decision you could be faced with on any mission you take." Kakashi said, releasing Sasuke, whose ego looked hurt. The clone also let go of me, but seconds later, flesh and blood replaced the fake, and a very real kunai was placed at my throat. I felt the wind increase, blowing my hair around my face as Kakashi held me around the waist, keeping me up.

"This time is serious. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Fight each other, to the death, or Miwa dies right here." Kakashi stated, no joking, amusement, or underlying tone of bluff. The genins' eyes all widened, but Kakashi proved he was serious when he threw a kunai, releasing Naruto from his binds. The two boys glared at each other, before doing handsigns.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Fireball Jutsu!"

Multiple Narutos popped into existence, Sasuke's fireball killing them off as fast as they kept coming. I shrieked, pulling against Kakashi, which caused the knife to dig into my neck even more.

"Dammit, you bitch, let me the hell go! Asshole!" I screamed, squirming. I felt the kunai slip from Kakashi's hand, a strong gust of wind blowing it to the perfect path to set me free. The knife scraped my arm a bit, but nothing serious. I whirled, punched a stunned Kakashi, and tapped into my true speed, focusing in on Sasuke, who was going after Naruto with a kunai, with Naruto confused from all the smoke. My lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl as I crouched, then shot off, disappearing to the naked eye. I appeared in front of Sasuke and did something that I never expected even myself to do.

I punched Uchiha Sasuke in the nose.

"Naruto!" I yelled, backing away from the Uchiha, who was holding his severely bleeding nose and staring at me. I disappeared, grabbing Naruto and hauling ass out of that smoke. A hand grabbed my hair, and I threw Naruto out of the smoke, turning to hold a kunai to the person's throat. As the smoke sleared, I saw it was Sasuke, his face covered in blood, his eyes shining in anger, his face contorted in rage. I smirked at the boy.

"What're you smirking for, Kokawa? We're in a standoff." Sasuke spat, pushing the tip of his kunai closer to my throat.

"Miwa, Sasuke, that is enough. That is the exact reason you failed this exam. Why do you think they put you on three and four man teams? Teamwork is the key. I suppose you could have another shot after lunch, but don't give Naruto any, it's his punishment for trying to eat before everyone else. If you disobey my orders, you will fail. Kay, bye!" Kakashi said, bored. He waved and poofed away. I pushed Sasuke's kunai away with my own, smiling softly at the boy, before walking over to get a lunch. I opened the box and wrinkled my nose. Rice and sushi. I sighed and stood, walking over to Naruto, who was saying he could go forever without food.

"Naruto. Shut up." I said happily, using my chopsticks to stuff some rice into my best friend's mouth. His eyes widened, but he happily chewed.

"Miwa! What are you doing? You'll be failed!" Sakura whisper-yelled. I shrugged my shoulders and kept feeding my friend, who looked content. Suddenly, a strong wind blew around me, almost like a warning. I turned, only to see storm clouds covering the bright blue sky. I stood and pulled a kunai, ready to defend myself, and Naruto if necessary.

"Miwa. I told you not to feed Naruto. What excuse do you have for disobeying my orders?" Kakashi bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Well, you said all that crap about teamwork. Might as well try it." I said, smirking at my sensei.

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"WHAT?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH, AND ALL FOR A STUPID TEST?!" I screamed in my sensei's ear, before storming off to my house. That…

Was the worst test EVER.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm 3 days late, but I won't be on the next chapter, which will have small fluff, and a new POV. Again, sorry! Rate and Review!**

**_Ariana loves Anime_**


	4. Chapter 3- Training for Control!

**A/N: I know it's early, but it's to make up for being late on my last chapter. If anything is misspelled, blame it on this dumb iPhone(I'm an android person, but I got my phone taken). Please enjoy this chapter with light fluff, talking animals, and the usual craziness in Naruto, which I do not own, by the way. **

* * *

Midnight. The most beautiful time of night. The time where everything seems captured in darkness.

"Beautiful." I sighed as I made my way through the woods. Having just finished tuning up my taijutsu skills, I was headed towards the lakes to work on my Water Control. As I reached the small lake, I smiled softly at my reflection. I reached up and undid my ponytail, letting my soft red locks brush my knees as I stripped down to just my shorts and a bandeau to cover my chest.

"Mizu." I breathed out, closing my eyes as the transformation took over. I walked out on the smooth, glassy surface. When I got to the middle, I froze for a few seconds, getting used to the water's feel and rhythm before I began to dance.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Why can't I get her out of my mind? Her beautiful long hair, her amazing strength, her perfect face. Her gorgeous voice, her sexy laugh, and her graceful body. That fiery attitude, that sharp tongue... Wait! What is happening to me?!

"Get it together, Uchiha! A walk will clear my head." I whispered to myself. I got up an pulled some clothes on, heading out into the midnight world. I kept thinking of her. The girl who broke my shell.

"You have to get stronger and beat him! You don't have time for girls right now!" I scolded myself as I walked through the forest. I stopped at a training ground and stared, for it was completely demolished. The trees and posts were nothing more than twigs, and the ground was littered with craters and holes. I might've continued staring, had I not heard a voice I was all-too-familiar with.

"Mizu." I heard Miwa say. _Water?_ I thought to myself. I silently made my way to where I could hear the water sloshing. I was met by beautiful, strange sight.

Miwa was half naked standing on the water, and the water was...

Cuddling her?

* * *

MIWA'S POV

Someone was watching me. I manipulated the water, aiming it at a tree, and slammmed the water against it, catching no one. A black ball of fur launched itself at me, clinging onto my leg. It was a small kitten that cuddled up to me.

"Hello my name is Kuro! I am a kitten born of the Mizukorichi, and I am the guardian and partner of Kokawa Miwa, a destined princess of blood." the kitten stated its voice full of authority and pride.

"Yes, I am Kokawa Miwa." I said cautiously.

"I am your partner. It's nice to finally meet you, Miwa-hime." the kitten bowed to me as we reached the sandy shore.

"So my dominant Control is Blood?" I asked, sitting on the sand. The kitten nodded as he climbed up to my shoulder. I smiled as I redressed, making my way home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

She's so beautiful. What is this feeling that I keep getting? Why does my heart flutter when I see her? Why does my stomach do flips when she talks? Why does she make me want to smile and laugh, like I did before... him?

What...

Is this?

* * *

**A/N: Kinda shorter than I'm used to writing, but cute! *sing song voice* SASUKE HAS A CRRUUUSSSHHH! **

**Sasuke: I will cut you.**

**Me: Scary... *cough* NOT! *cough***

**Sasuke: *Uchiha glare***

**Me: Pissy bitch. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4- The Bridge Builder!

**A/N: Some Hidan worthy cusswords in this one… Miwa cusses like a veteran sailor! Anyway, I haven't gotten any reviews, and if you want something certain to happen, you have to tell me, because I don't know how to mind read… so please review and rate!**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, I only own Miwa, Mako, and any other OCs that might pop up. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Bridge Builder!

"Sakura, I'm at Point A."

"Sasuke, I'm at Point B."

"Miwa, Point C."

"….Naruto, Point D, believe it."

"Naruto, you're late again, and you didn't have to tag on the catch phrase. Everyone, keep an eye on the target." Kakashi said, sounding lazy as always.

"I have a visual." Naruto and I said in unison. All of a sudden, our target moved, darting away.

"THE TARGET HAS MOVED, I REPEAT, THE TARGET HAS MOVED." Kakashi yelled into the walkie-talkie, making static crackle as we darted after the brown blur, cornering it in an alley close to the forest.

"GOT IT!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the cat.

"ROWR!" the cat screeched, attacking Naruto's face. He went down, screaming as the cat shredded his poor face. Not thinking, I lunged into the commotion with a cry of Naruto's name, trying to save my best friend. Consequently, my shirt, lip, and left side of my face got shredded by cat claws. Naruto threw the cat at Sasuke, who caught it coolly.

"Agh! Damn you, you stupid ass radioactive cat from hell! Fucking shit!" I screamed, cuddling my face. I threw myself at Sasuke, or, more precisely, the cat in his arms.

"MIMI, NO!" Naruto yelled, tackling me midair. We rolled out of the alley and into the woods, a ball of black, red, yellow, orange, teeth, growling, and arms. We ended up in a clearing, in a very… awkward position. Somehow, Naruto had ended up on top of me, one hand pinning my wrists above my head, the other locked on my waist. My legs were spread and locked around Naruto, who's hips were touching mine. Our stomachs and chests were pressed together, our faces inches apart, our breath mingling as we breathed heavily. I felt my cheeks warm up as I stared into the bright blues eyes of my best friend, and I saw his tan cheek fire up too, with a trickle of blood rolling out of his nose. And then Sasuke ruined it.

"Yo, dobe, Miwa, we have to go back to Hoka—" Sasuke choked on his words as he caught sight of us. Naruto had yet to get off of me, or even look away. I tilted my head back to look at Sasuke, who looked royally pissed. Oh, boy.

SASUKE'S POV

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BAKA DOING TO MIWA?! IS HE TRYING TO FUCKING MOLEST HER?! THIS BITCH HAD BETTER—wait. Why the fuck do I _care?!_

MIWA'S POV

I placed my feet on Naruto's stomach and packed all my strength into the kick I placed, sending him flying into Hokage Tower.

"That takes care of that." I said, brushing myself off as I got up. I turned, only to see Sasuke staring at me. He looked pale, flushed, and pissed, all at the same time. I sighed.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go kill the baka." I said, holding out my hand. He hn'd and walked away, disappearing into the forest. I sighed and jogged after the black haired boy, catching up in a few seconds. I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes, tapping into my Kokawa speed.

"Holy shit!" someone yelled. I opened my eyes to see a startled sensei, a confused Naruto, an amused Hokage, a livid Sakura, a red-faced Iruka, and a sick looking Sasuke.

"Eheh, oops… sorry, guys. Looks like Naruto finally gave that 'I'm not a brat anymore' speech he's been practicing on. Did he complain like a baby? Pout like a bitch? Throw a fit like a—"

"Mimi, quit it!" Naruto yelled, blushing.

"Why are you and Sasuke-kun holding hands?!" Sakura screeched, drawing attention to Sasuke and I. We both looked down simultaneously, locking our eyes onto our hands. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as we quickly detangled our interlocking fingers.

"It's nothing, Sakura." I quickly dismissed, moving to stand next to Naruto.

"Anyway, as I was saying before we were so magnificently interrupted, you will be guarding someone for your first C-Rank mission." Hokage-sama said gruffly, attracting our attention.

"Who is it? A feudal lord? A princess?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. I chuckled at my friend's childishness.

"He should be coming in now." Hokage-sama said, smiling around his pipe. A few seconds later, an old man walked in, drunk off his rocker.

"Are these guyts really? Ninja? They look like a bunch of brats to me. and who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" the old man said, slurring slightly.

"Heheheh, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked, grinning. In unison, we all stepped up. I smirked as I saw that I was tallest at 5'4", with Sasuke barely behind me at 5'2", Sakura at 5'0", and Naruto smallest at a laughable 4'8".

"Why you—I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled, lunging at the man. I sighed and grabbed his collar, tossing him to Kakashi-sensei to scold. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes to think.

"Well, what do we have here? You seem too pretty and delicate to be a ninja, sweetie." The man said, eyeing me pervertedly. I heard the room go quiet as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh shit." Naruto whispered. I turned and glared at the old man, my aura giving off a murderous feeling. The old man pretended to be indifferent, but I saw the fear in his eyes.

"I _will_ cut you." I hissed, narrowing my eyes as my glare became colder. The old man seemed to take the hint and backed away.

"I am Tazuna, the great bridge builder. I need you to escort me to the Wave Country and protect my life with yours as I finish my bridge."

The old man, Tazuna, stated, trying to sound noble but failing epically. I rolled my eyes to line up to introduce ourselves.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Haruno Sakura!" Sakura chirped happily, smiling brightly.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Miwa. My eyes are up here, bitch." I snarled, baring my teeth at the man.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, and this idiot is Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said, gesturing to Naruto, who was curretnyl passed out on the floor. I smiled a little, and walked over, patting my small best friend on the head, then I leveled an icy glare on Tazuna, whose gaze was shamelessly on my ass. A midnight black arrow lodged itself in the wall next to Tazuna's head.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Keep your eyes on my face, bastard." I spat, my eyes narrow as I replaced my bow on my shoulder. I jumped out of the window, leaving my bewildered team, a shocked Tazuna, and he always amused Hokage staring after me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Chapter 5 is being written as I upload this VERY LATE chapter, and i will make sure to finish chapter 5 and get it typed up by Sunday. My new days to upload will be any day of the week, so don't expect a clear day to upload. Bye, please Rate and review! Thank you to Novrier for being the first review! If you want, I could put one of your own Ocs in here, they just can't be paired with Miwa or Sasuke. Maybe a past fling, but nothing current! The Oc application will be like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Ninja outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Likes and Dislikes:**

**Nicknames:**

**Family:**

**Skills (Tai-, Gen-, and Nin- jutsus, musical, anything you feel is important):**

**Flaws:**

**Preferred weapon (if any):**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**Ariana Loves Anime**_


	6. Chapter 5- The First Battle!

**A/N: As usual, this chapter will have language in it, sappy moments (I'll warn you), and Kuro will be showing up! Yay, Kuro! Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, they belong to Kishimoto-sama. Please excuse my horrible-at-times spelling!**

* * *

Chapter 5- The First Battle!

I stopped at the edge of the forest and made a sharp turn left. Ten minutes later found me entering quietly through the black front door of my house. Mako and his team were in the living room, and I could here the loud laughter of Mako and Kiba. The two friends were no doubt having a day off, and as I quickly and quietly darted past the living room, I caught a glimpse of blue-black hair, and a green coat. So, the whole team was here? I smiled as I quickly made my way up to my multicolored. Each one of my walls was a different color, black, orange, red, and purple. My ceiling was a deep, serene blue. My carpet was originally white, but after painting my room and accidents when painting, it was a rainbow of paint splatters. My bed sheets were black and blue, my pillows fluffy and dark purple. My bedside table was red, with an orange lamp, and a picture of Team Seven. My dresser was purple, with black vine designs going around it. A full size mirror was over by the window, which led right out to a sort of roof ledge, where I could go if I wanted to read, write, or just relax by myself. Kuro was resting on my bed, only visible from the white tip of her tail.

"Hey, Miwa-hime! What's up?" Kuro asked excitedly as I started to shuffle around my room for my bag. Like my carpet, it was once white, but this time, it getting paint splashed was intentional. It was mainly red and black, with splashes of orange and purple. I smiled at the backpack as I found it under my bed, then went to my dresser, talking to Kuro as I went.

"Hey, Kuro-chan. I have a C-Rank mission. We're escorting an old, perverted, drunk bridge builder to Wave Country. Then we have to guard him while he finishes his bridge. I have about thirty minutes to spare before I _have_ to go, so I was going to grab a bite to eat, grab some warmer clothes, some cooler clothes, and get a new book. What do you think?" I asked, turning around with an outfit I had yet to wear. It was pretty, a light purple t-shirt, a black skirt, and knee high lace up boots.

"Hm… will infiltration be necessary?" Kuro asked, eyeing the outfit.

"It's not likely, but we might need to dress like normal people." I replied.

"Then yes, take it." Kuro nodded, smiling at me. I smiled back and placed the outfit in my bag, the boots on my feet, and my ninja sandals in my bag.

"These pack one hell of a kick, so if any robbers try to get me, they won't be having children. Ever." I chuckled evilly. I packed my ninja clothes, then some civilian clothes, along with the first outfit. A red hoodie, with black tights, a blue tank top, a purple pleated skirt, and my personal favorite for civilian clothes, a tight black long sleeve t-shirt, a plaid miniskirt, and black fishnets. I placed 6 pairs of flats in a pouch on my seemingly bottomless bag, then checked the clock. Twenty minutes had passed, meaning I had thirty minutes to do my things, twenty to twenty-five, if I didn't want to be late to the gate. I turned to my bathroom, with black tile, light purple walls, and a blue bath tub. I got my bathroom supplies, then undid my hair, running my brush through it, wincing as I unsnagged my easily tangled hair. When it was done, I placed my brush in my bag and rebraided my hair as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Kuro, are you coming? If so, can you like, change forms? My bag is heavy enough, and, no offense, I don't want to have to carry you, too." I said, struggling with my bag. Kuro sighed and jumped off the bed. She started to shift, growing more and more human, until she stood about the same height as Sakura, with short black hair, white bangs, and bright purple eyes. The only problem was she was naked.

"Um, Kuro, why are you naked?" I asked, blushing slightly. She looked down and squeaked, attempting to cover herself. I rushed over to my civilian drawer, as I had named it, and pulled out a pair of white leggings, a black pleated miniskirt, and a dark purple off the shoulder long sleeved semitight shirt. I also handed her a pair of underwear.

"Thank you, Miwa-hime!" Kuro squeaked, quickly dressing herself. I smiled, my cheeks still kind of pink.

"Would you like shoes?" I asked.

"Yes, and perhaps a different color of tight? Maybe black or yellow?" Kuro asked, eyeing the white tights with disdain. I nodded and rummaged through my drawers. Eventually, I found three pairs that matched the colors she wanted, a black pair, a yellow pair, and a back and yellow striped pair. Kuro chose the plain yellow ones and pulled them on as I rummaged through my closet, finding a pair of calf high black lace up boots. As Kuro laced up the boots, I checked the time again. I had twenty minutes until the hour was up. I decided to split my burden, and grabbed a normal black bag from my closet, splitting the clothes, shoes, and bathroom items to where the bags were, somewhat, equally heavy.

"Here, we can share clothes." I said, giving her the bag. Kuro nodded, making her black and white hair sway. I walked out of my carpeted room into the wooden hallway. My boots made almost no noise as I quietly made my way down the hall, then the stairs. I didn't count on tripping.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, tumbling head over feet down the rest of the stairs. I heard Kuro scream, and footsteps coming from the direction of the living room. I landed face first on the wood, biting the inside of my mouth and my lip at the same time.

"Miwa?" I heard Mako ask. I slowly pushed myself up from the floor, my braid swinging by my shoulder.

"Miwa-hime, hold still!" Kuro shrieked, rushing to me. I saw her hand glow green as she ran her hand over my broken nose. I heard a snap as it popped back into place, and my eyes momentarily blurred with tears.

"Kuro? How did you do that?" I asked, my voice thick.

"I may look the same age as all of you, but I'm actually a skilled medic ninja. It's the… nicer path of the blood dominant animal companions. I've been trained since I knew what chakra was. And that's a long time." Kuro stated, smiling.

"Oh… Well, can you leave the lip? I like having scars of my adventures." I said, smiling widely. A searing pain went through my bit lip, and I quickly stopped.

"Going somewhere?" Kiba asked. I blushed a little at how I'd been caught and nodded, taking Kuro's outstretched hand.

**_(!WARNING! MUSHY GUSHY SAPPY STUFF COMING UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAPPY STUFF, KEEP SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE WARNINGS!)_**

"I have a C-Rank mission. We're escorting an old bridge builder to Wave Country. Then we have to guard him while he finishes his bridge. I have about ten minutes to get to the gate, so I REALLY have to go." I said quickly, inching towards the door. Suddenly, I was tackled to the floor by a red, black and blue blob. Mako. He was crying, sobbing really, into my shirt. I rubbed his back comfortingly, a little confused.

"Mimi-nii, please be careful. I.. you… you're the only thing I have left in this world. I'd be nothing without you." Mako whispered through his sobbing. My confused look softened as I sat up.

**_(MUSHY SHIT IS DONE!)_**

"Mako. Look at me," he did, "and tell me something. Who am I?"

"M-Miwa?" he answered, my name coming out as more of a question.

"I'm a _Kokawa_. I am NEVER careful. Quit your crying, you look like a little bitch in front of your friends. I'll be back in no time!" I said, smacking my twin over the head. He stopped sniffling and smiled a little, then hugged me.

"Good luck, Miwa-nii." Mako whispered before letting me go.

"You'll do awesome, of course." Kiba yelled, pointing at me, then giving me a thumbs up.

"G-good luck, M-Miwa-san." Hinata stuttered out, giving me a small smile. I smiled gently at the shy girl. Shino just nodded, to which I grinned, causing my lip to reopen.

"Who's your friend?" Kiba asked, but Kuro and I were already sprinting out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kuro and I were jogging up to the gate. We were discussing how to introduce her to my team and Tazuna, but there was no need.

"Ah, Miwa. Is this your companion Hokage-sama told me about?" Kakashi asked, scaring the crap out of Kuro and I. I whirled to glare at my sensei, while Kuro hid behind me.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Her name is Kuro, and she will be accompanying us on our mission. She is a medic, she healed my broken nose earlier today." I said, pulling Kuro from behind me. We had caught up to the rest of the team by now, so I turned Kuro to look at my team. Naruto was staring at her, mouth agape, Sakura was cooing over by Sasuke, and Sasuke… looked bored.

"Wow. She's prettier than Sakura-chan _ and_ you, Mimi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Ten seconds later, he was passed out on the ground, bloodied and bruised, from a combination of Sakura and my annoyance. Another twenty seconds later, he was up and about, in the front of our group as we headed out of the gates. As Naruto started yelling, I tuned him out and started playing with a stray strand of hair. I kept walking past Naruto, who was yelling at Tazuna, and snagged his collar, heading down the dirt road while dragging my friend with me.

"God, Naruto, why are you so annoying?" Sakura said in a snotty voice. Two seconds later, she was back talking to Sasuke in that sickeningly sweet fake voice I hated. Sakura wasn't a bad person. She could be useful, she was smart, and she packed a hell of a punch. The thing about her I hated was that she threw all her potential away for a guy. Instead of becoming the great kunoichi she has the potential to be, she didn't train because she was too busy fawning over and stalking Sasuke. She glared at, spat horrible things at, and beat up on Naruto, calling him stupid and annoying, but really, she's no better. Sakura is stupid for going after Sasuke, when she knows he'll never like her. She's stupid for giving it all up. She's annoying because she NEVER SHUTS UP ABOUT SASUKE. She's annoying because she didn't even _think_ to train, to try to get better. She just obssesses over Sasuke for no reason. I swear, there's nothing special about him. Sure, he's attractive and a great ninja, but he's also rude and egotistic.

_That is quite a rant you're having there. Want to talk about it?_ I heard a voice say. I jumped and my eyes widened as I looked around. Seeing no one was looking at me, I decided I was just tired.

_No you aren't. It's me, Kuro. We can talk through our thoughts, or we can talk out loud. You can choose to let me hear your thoughts. Are you okay with this? Us talking? You aren't mad at me for intruding on your rant?_ Kuro started to look nervous beside me. I smiled widely, making my forgotten split lip bleed again.

"Damn it." I muttered, causing everyone to look back at me.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, hurrying back to me. I waved him off casually, still walking.

"I'll be fine. I just fell down the stairs at home, broke my nose, split my lip. No big deal, Kuro healed me. I just smiled a little too wide is all." I said, wiping my chin of blood. The back of my hand came away a dark, shiny red.

"Hold on. You fell down the _stairs_ at your _house_?!" Naruto screeched. I sighed and nodded.

"That could've killed you! You could've broken your neck! O-or fell on one of those spikes! Miwa, how do you always—" Naruto was cut off by the clinking of chains. My eyes widened as I saw Kakashi-sensei literally ripped apart in front of me. I froze. It was like everything was in slow motion as the two ninja went after Naruto, who was saved by Sasuke. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Kuro's voice brought me out of my state.

"Miwa-hime!" Kuro screeched, running towards me. I turned, only to see one of the ninja coming at me. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had tipped down the back of my shirt, rendering me motionless as the ninja gained on me. Something about the way he charged, the way he drew his sword, reminded me of the night I lost everything except Mako. So I did the only logical thing. I shrieked and punched him in the face.

"Miwa-hime!" Kuro shrieked again as the guy flew backwards, colliding with a tree, which knocked him into unconciousness. I was breathing hard as I watched Sasuke about to save Sakura, when Kakashi stepped forward. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and turned, only to freeze again as I realized the guy I had knocked into the tree had gained conciousness in record time and was launching himself at me. I'm not sure what happened. All I saw was a flash of black and red.

"Miwa-hime?" Kuro asked. She was standing in front of me, her back to me. I could see her white tipped black tail swishing around above her skirt, and the white tipped black ears on her head twitched in my direction when I made any noise. I cautiously peeked around my guardian, meeting a sight that made me naseous. Kuro had her hand sticking through the man's chest, the hand poking out his back was red, with blood dripping off the small girl's fingers. Felina claws were extended and tinted dark red, lamost black, with blood. When Kuro turned to look at me, I saw her eyes had turned completely black, sclera and all, and her canine teeth were sharply protruding out of her mouth.

"Don't worry about being hurt. I won't let that happen." Kuro stated, her tone deadly serious. I nodded as she threw the ninja away, wiping her hands on her skirt as we set out after the others. A strange mist had popped up, becoming thicker as we reached the shoreline. I could only imagine what that mist held for us. And it wasn't good.

* * *

**A/N: I know I am so horribly late with this chapter, but I had horrible writer's block! I'm still trying to stick to my update days! Please review, and remember the OC thing! Thanks for being patient my beautiful readers!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey there, Ariana Loves Anime here. I know I'm really late with chapter 6,

but I'm trying to decide whether or not I should right this out in my journal, then update once I finish writing in my journal, or attempt to keep my once a week schedule. I'm leaning towards the journal. Or I could write out each arc and put them up when I'm finished. Reader's choice! Please PM or review to let me know! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 6- Nightmares!

**A/N: Forgive spelling errors, and this chapter will be a bit more graphic than usual. If you don't like it, I'm sorry :(. PM me about the OC application, because if I don't have any takers by Chapter 12, I'll stop asking. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; I just own Miwa, Mako, and the Kokawa Clan! Thoughts are now between asterisks, and are italicized. Thoughts Miwa can't hear are not between asterisks.**

**Otay, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Nightmares!

_*Miwa-hime? Are you okay?* _Kuro thought to me, concern rolling off her thoughts. I sighed and made my mind go blank as I looked out over the foggy waters. Tazuna was telling everyone about some guy named Gato who was after him, and was trying valiantly to guilt trip us into finishing the mission. Honestly, I had scoffed and rolled my eyes when I realized that he was a liar, and ignored him. I didn't care whether or not we continued the mission, as long as I lived. A bump shook me out of my musings, alerting me to the fact that we had arrived at the opposite shore. I sighed and climbed out right after Naruto and before Sasuke.  
"Miwa! That was rude; you should've let Sasuke-kun go first!" Sakura screeched when she got on land. She got in my face, petal pink strands of hair flying everywhere as she burst my eardrums. I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose as the pinkette kept screeching at me. Finally, my patience snapped and I glared at the girl, shutting her up.  
"Sakura, _shut up!_ I am not in a good mood, and I don't fucking need your wannabe banshee on crack act right now." I growled, massaging my temples. My senses were on edge, making the hairs on my neck tingle and my muscles go tense. Something wasn't right. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't good.  
"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura screeched at her next victim. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see if my friend needed any help, when a flash of silver caught my eye. When I turned, there was nothing. My eyes narrowed as I looked around for anything that could've caused the silver flash, but I couldn't detect anything.  
"Everyone duck!" Kakashi yelled, startling me. I whipped around just in time to do a straddle split (1) to avoid getting beheaded. I pushed myself up into a defensive position as our enemy made himself known.  
"Well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said nonchalantly, though his tense posture screamed the opposite of his tone. As for me, I went rigid as soon as I heard the guy's name.  
_*Kuro. He is the one who murdered my family. The one who took my happiness away. It's __**him**__.*_ I thought, letting my worry, anger, and fear leak into my thoughts.  
_*Don't worry, Miwa-hime. I won't let him kill you*_ Kuro thought soothingly, shifting slightly to protect me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening my eyes.  
"If it isn't Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan. It's nice to finally meet you." Zabuza stated. His voice was low and gravelly. My eyes narrowed as he turned to face me.

"I've only known one woman who looks like that, moves like that, and has an attitude like that. I killed her. You must be that brat I left alive." Zabuza chuckled at my horrified expression.

"She was a sweet piece of ass, too." My eyes and chakra flared as I ran screaming at the man. I didn't get far, because Kuro stepped up and pulled me back, wrapping her arms around mine to restrain me. As I struggled, I felt someone tug my hair back. I snarled and turned, only to see Sasuke with a firm grip on my hair. His face held no emotion, but his eyes told me he understood. He said nothing, just let me go. Kuro kept dragging me to the tree line, without me struggling, but that was before Zabuza's next words.

"Ah, so she's your bitch, pretty boy? Her mother was the same way, submissive." I snarled like a feline and strained, trying to get free, while my team glared at the man. As Kuro dragged me into the trees, I felled one, my restless chakra giving me the temporary strength to take the tree down before Kuro and I disappeared from my team's sight.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Damn it, Kuro, let me go!" The young girl screamed, her struggles echoing through the forest. Stray strands of rusty red hair framed the struggling Kokawa's face, which was contorted in anger and grief. Tears were running from her hazel eyes.

"Miwa, I can't let you out there! You'll—" Miwa never got a chance to find out what Kuro thought would happen to her, because she pressed a point on the small girl's neck, causing her to fall unconscious. Miwa set the girl on a patch of soft grass, and then used her inhuman speed to arrive at the clearing, just in time to see her blonde best friend get knocked away, for the second time from what his new bruises said. Miwa growled lowly as, unbeknownst to her, her hazel eyes blazed, seeming unnervingly feline.

"Your mother was feisty, too." Zabuza chuckled out as everyone in the clearing looked at the barely concealed rage in the red-headed Kokawa's eyes.

"Say something else about my mother, bastard. I fucking dare you." Miwa growled, tensing her body.

"She had amazing stamina. Took her all night before she would—" Zabuza was cut off as Miwa charged at him, screaming, from the bushes. Her teammates watched in horror as she became a blur of red and black, racing towards Zabuza. Her sprint was violently stopped when Zabuza caught her by the throat and lifted her up, her feet dangling in the air, much the way he had Sasuke only moments before. Zabuza smirked at the rage and fear in the girl's eyes.

"Ah, I remember those eyes. You're the spitting image of your mother, ya know? Let's see if you can fight like her." And with that, Zabuza threw Miwa away. She flew through the air, her eyes wide, until she hit a tree and yelled, coughing up blood. She slid down slowly, slouching as she struggled to get up.

"Miwa!" Naruto yelled, scared for his best friend and partner in crime. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched the stupid, stubborn girl try to get up and fight back. Sakura looked scared to death, while Sasuke looked severely frustrated, the only thing giving away his true feelings of fear and anxiety being the horrible shaking of his hands.

"If you guys aren't going to help her, then I will!" Naruto screeched, readying a kunai. Miwa's words stopped him as he prepared to run.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, stay out of this. _It's my fight._" Miwa said, her voice turning demonic at the end of her sentence. As Naruto made to run to help anyway, Sasuke grabbed his collar, holding him back.

"Teme?! You let me—" Naruto was silenced by an intense glare from Sasuke.

"This is her fight, Naruto. He killed her family, took everything except her brother away from her, everything that she held dear to her. It was all violently ripped away. This is a personal battle." Sasuke stated, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched his teammate battle the ninja, who was so much more advanced. The Uchiha was beginning to realize something:

Miwa was kind of just like him.

Five minutes later, Zabuza had the upper hand, as you could see Miwa becoming sloppier in her attacks. But her speed never wavered.

_She's fast, it's kind of hard to see her._ Zabuza thought, mildly surprised. His surprise momentarily left an opening for Miwa, but as she went for it, her feet were swept from under her, and she was suddenly being held upside down by her ankle.

"You're definitely every bit as beautiful as your mother was." Zabuza said huskily as he turned Miwa right side up and held her close to him. She cringed away when the man ran his bandaged mouth from her shoulder to her neck, chuckling.

"Now, why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

**A/N: Minor cliffy, I know I'm super late, and I know it's super short, but between studying for finals (which start tomorrow), getting ready for graduation (which is next Friday), Six Flags, and the Leadership Retreat (basically, I'm going to hang out in a place with no cell phone reception from Friday to Sunday. Whoopee). Plus, Spring Concert is this week, soccer starts soon, and so does freshman band camp. So I'm going to be busy this summer. But you don't want to hear about my life. I'll try to update as frequently as I can! Please forgive me!**


	9. Another Author's Note

Okay, you guys. I just got out of school and I just got time to check my fanfiction account.

I KNOW SOME OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC.

I KNOW ZABUZA BEING A PERV IS DIFFERENT.

JUST WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND! I appreciate your opinions, but _CONSTRUCTIVE_criticism please? I plan to get a new laptop and update a lot more than I have. Just give it time, okay? Thank you!


End file.
